


Time

by Kerry_0506



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies), Mission: Impossible - Rogue Nation (2015)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Canon, can be shippy or just friendship, mention of drugs, mention of needles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5815699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerry_0506/pseuds/Kerry_0506
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was the typical hustle and bustle of a regular day at a busy train station in the heart of London. However, Ethan knew that this day was anything but ordinary. He had been here many times now. Revisited this moment on more occasions than he could count." - Ethan has given so much, lost too many. This time, he came far too close to losing one more loved one and it is something that is going to take time to get past. (Can be Ethan/Benji or can just be them as friends, tried to leave it open to interpretation).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing about Benji post-movie, but there is no way that Ethan would be able to move on from that without repercussions. He has lost so many people he cared about and he almost lost Benji, so I wanted to just do a little exploring.

He was back. 

Feet firmly planted on the floor, eyes squinting as the lights reflected off the white tiles that ran along the walls. The clock still stood high in the centre of the station, the hands stating clearly that the time was nearing ten minutes past two in the afternoon. People rushed around him, moving about their day in hurried fashion, brushing past him as they talked on their phones and jogged to reach their designated platforms in time. It was the typical hustle and bustle of a regular day at a busy train station in the heart of London. However, Ethan knew that this day was anything but ordinary. 

He had been here many times now. Revisited this moment on more occasions than he could count. 

Suddenly, without warning, silence fell over the entire room. Everyone that had once been walking by and darting around had now vanished, leaving him standing alone in the deathly silent room. He glanced around, his breathing seeming to echo around him far too loudly. A small bead of sweat rolled slowly down his temple, heart beating rhythmically against his chest. 

And then, he saw him. 

The lovely red colouring of his jacket seemed to stand out against the bright white of the tiled walls, the newspaper in his hand, an unreadable expression on his face. 

_Benji_ … He made to move forwards, but his limbs seemed frozen, as though his feet were glued to the spot rendering him unable to approach, unable to go to the tech and unable to do anything as he saw the familiar face of Janik Vinter appearing from the shadows behind Benji. His heart rate picking up at the sight, he fought against the strange sensation holding his body captive in an attempt to rush to Benji, to protect him from what he knew was about to come, yet he could do no such thing. He was helpless to do anything but watch as Vinter closed in on an unsuspecting Benji. 

The Syndicate agent quickly made his move, one hand moving to cover Benji’s mouth, the other lifting a syringe to the side of the younger man’s neck. Strangely, Benji did not flinch, did not fight, did not struggle. He simply stood there as Vinter held him, lowering the needle to his neck in an almost painfully slow manner. It was as though he was moving that way deliberately to torment him, the methodical movements combined with a slight smirk twitching at the corner of his lips.  
As he stood there, screaming Benji’s name as he watched Vinter’s sadistic smile, he saw Benji’s arm lifting, hand reaching out to him. 

“Ethan.” The familiar voice echoed around him, despite Benji’s mouth not moving. “Why aren’t you helping me?” Ethan’s entire body was trembling as he tried to fight the hold on him, needing to get to the other men before Benji was taken from him again. 

“Benji! Benji, I’m gonna save you!” His voice seemed far too loud in his own ears as he felt himself becoming exhausted, unable to move as Vinter pulled Benji away from him, the pair slowly disappearing into the shadows. “Benji, I’ll bring you back! I promise! Benji!” 

Ethan sat up in his bed, Benji’s name on his lips in a hoarse scream as he panted frantically. Sweat was pouring down his face, along his shoulders, down his back, plastering his dark hair to his forehead. A slight breeze blew in from his window, the curtains swaying slightly and dancing under the moonlight. Cursing under his breath, he tried to control himself, rubbing a hand over his face. He was safe, he was in his own home. Benji was alive, he was home and unharmed – at least physically. The thought would not stem the nightmares, would not stop him from envisioning the what-ifs, but it would at least work to reassure him that this would pass. Both of them were alive, Lane was gone and they could move past this. It would, of course, take time. But that was time that they had now that there were not taunting red digits counting down on Benji’s chest. 

They were alive and they could get through it. He had to believe it.


End file.
